Máscaras
by Brabuleta
Summary: Kisame tenta distinguir a tênue linha que define o fim da realidade e começo da ilusão.


N/A: genfic que escrevi sobre o relacionamento dos dois quando aqueles capítulos que revelaram a história do Itachi foram lançados ano passado. Oneshot bem curta e vaga, mas até que gostei do resultado :)

* * *

O dia estava marcado por uma leve cerração quando Itachi e Kisame se encontraram pela primeira vez.

Kisame não pôde controlar uma estranha mescla de ansiedade e receio enquanto aguardava a chegada de seu novo parceiro durante aquela manhã soturna, já que, afinal, o boato era verdadeiro. O homem que se encarregara de assassinar inteiramente o clã conhecido e aclamado por qualquer pessoa classificada pela palavra "ninja" seria agora a mais nova arma de valor à disposição da Akatsuki.

Vale mencionar qual fora a perplexidade de Kisame ao descobrir que o célebre destruidor do próprio sangue era nada mais, nada menos, do que uma criança. Para agravar ainda mais a sua incredulidade, a criança era caracterizada por belas e um tanto delicadas feições (que _quase_ o fizeram pensar que na verdade estivesse ali uma garota, e não um garoto - apesar de já ter adquirido conhecimento do sexo do mais novo membro da organização previamente), tez tão pálida quanto a neve que caía no inverno da sua antiga vila, e um físico menor e muito mais frágil do que ele havia pressuposto em seus pensamentos, quando tentava conceber a imagem de um homem tão implacável a ponto de aniquilar, sem hesitação, a própria mãe. E lá estava ele, um pequeno garoto, vestindo uma estranha máscara de inocência. O mais ínfimo e remoto sinal de impureza e perigo na figura a sua frente, Kisame pôde notar (ou, seria mais preciso dizer que ele não _conseguiu_ deixar de notar) eram os olhos. Ígneos e intensos. Olhos conhecidos pela capacidade de conduzir ao desvario e à dor quaisquer que fossem os inimigos que se deparassem com eles.

Entretanto, isso não bastou para convencê-lo. Uma comichão de curiosidade ainda lhe infundia desconfiança, e ele desejou perguntar se aquele garotinho magricelo era mesmo o assassino do clã Uchiha, se tudo aquilo não passava de um grande engano, mas foi sábio o bastante para permanecer em silêncio. Também foi sábio para não fazer julgamentos precipitados, afinal, poderia estar ali, na sua frente, um prodígio excepcional e incomparável, daqueles que acabam por se tornar lendas, seja por feitos bons ou ruins.

_"E também",_ pensou, _"dizem que criminosos que aparentam ser muito inocentes são piores do que os genuínos como eu. Vou aguardar até a nossa primeira missão. Quem sabe ele possa me proporcionar o banho de sangue mais medonho da minha vida."_

Animado com a perspectiva, Kisame moveu-se para se apresentar àquele que seria o seu mais novo parceiro daquele dia em diante.

* * *

Conceitos como tolerância e resignação eram desconhecidos a Kisame, mas isso logo mudou após os primeiros meses de convivência com Itachi, que ele, em poucos dias, percebeu que não lhe causaria distúrbio algum contanto se fossem respeitadas as delimitações de sua personalidade reservada e arredia. Abstenções, e, sobretudo, surpresas passaram a cumprir papel essencial na vida de Kisame de um modo quase compreensivo, e, ainda que ele alegasse a si mesmo que sua compreensão com os limites pessoais de Itachi era nada mais do que uma forma de não demandar problemas numa relação supostamente profissional, havia, deliberadamente, determinada vontade de se colocar numa posição subordinada ao jovem Uchiha.

Kisame aceitava.

A primeira de suas muitas surpresas aconteceu durante uma missão na qual deveriam furtar um pergaminho de finalidade fundamental para os objetivos da organização. Kisame ficou encarregado de atrair os inimigos enquanto Itachi, de porte mais discreto, seria o responsável por surrupiar o pergaminho às escondidas.

Tudo se transcorrera conforme o planejado, até Itachi retornar ao campo de batalha com o objeto intacto em mãos. A visão que lhe recebeu, aberta e inofensivamente, fora bastante familiar. Sangue cobrindo a relva ao redor como bateladas de tinta. Corpos lívidos estirados pelo chão, a dor lhes distorcendo o semblante imutável. E o cheiro contundente da morte, que já conhecia tão bem, lhe irrompeu nas narinas com uma violência abrupta.

"Basta."

A voz soou como gelo, e Kisame, que até então estava unicamente concentrado em cumprir seu papel na missão, desviou sua atenção para encarar o garoto que acabara de se juntar a ele. Itachi continuou. "Deixe os que sobraram para mim. Vá descansar."

Kisame resolveu relevar. Afinal, aquela seria a primeira oportunidade na qual poderia visualizar o que o prodígio era realmente capaz de oferecer de produtivo para ele e para o resto da Akatsuki. Assentindo num lento menear de cabeça, ele retirou-se logo em seguida, de modo a entregar o campo de batalha inteiramente à mercê de Itachi.

E assim, todas as sinistras expectativas que Kisame depositara no pequeno assassino se esvaíram, dando espaço a impressão de que o cenário a sua frente era, no mínimo, incoerente. Não houve sangue. Não houve gritos. Não houve morte. Mas, sem dúvida, o que lhe mais estarreceu foi o fato de que não havia o mais remoto resquício de instinto assassínio no semblante de Itachi. Ao contrário, Kisame poderia jurar que vira uma máscara de receio no rosto do Uchiha, mas logo se convenceu de que o costumeiro efeito inebriante do pós-luta deveria estar lhe deturpando a visão.

Por outro lado, finalmente descobrira o modo como Itachi lutava, e isto lhe intrigara mais do que ele esperava. Nunca conhecera um especialista em genjutsu antes. Itachi era do tipo demasiadamente discreto e sutil, que, com os mínimos movimentos necessários, tirava o oponente do mundo real para transportá-lo a um mundo de ilusões capaz de infundir o mais autêntico pavor em suas mentes. Kisame sentiu, através do silêncio irrequieto que preencheu o local, a tensão, o medo que emanava no corpo dos ninjas agora totalmente subjugados por Itachi. E, após um breve intervalo de tempo, estes fugiram do local às pressas, tomados pelo instinto incontrolável de sobrevivência e pelo súbito reconhecimento de uma inferioridade descomunal. Itachi não se opôs a fuga, na verdade, agiu como se já estivesse aguardando que algo do tipo acontecesse. Como se _desejasse_um pretexto qualquer para ele próprio fugir do campo de batalha. Após alguns minutos, virou-se. Dessa vez, a máscara estava em branco, mas ainda assim, haviam pequenas perturbações que relembravam Kisame da máscara de culpa que ele acreditava ter visto instantes atrás. "Vamos."

Kisame não objetou.

* * *

"Itachi-san", comentou Kisame, esforçando-se para soar da forma mais casual possível, "entendo que você esteja cansado, mas não acho bom ficarmos parados nos arredores de Konoha por muito tempo. Isso pode se tornar perigoso."

Naquele dia, Itachi e Kisame fizeram uma visita rápida de vistoria à Konoha, na qual sua função fora investigar a situação do portador da Kyuubi. Kisame presenciou, pela primeira vez, com entusiasmo, o verdadeiro poder que jazia junto dos olhos de seu parceiro de organização. Entretanto, até mesmo ninjas experientes como eles estão suscetíveis às adversidades e aos elementos surpresas que podem eventualmente surgir em uma missão, e tal missão não fez exceção à regra do inusitado.

Naquele dia, Kisame conhecera aquele que, junto de Itachi, era o derradeiro descendente de um clã que, há cinco anos, sucumbira à força de um único homem. De fato, o encontro com Sasuke não estava nos planos de nenhum dos dois, contudo, Kisame não considerara isso uma fatalidade tão grande a ponto de desvirtuar o andamento da missão, mas Itachi, aparentemente, pensava o oposto. Sasuke era ainda um genin inexperiente, e mesmo assim, Itachi chegou a usar uma de suas técnicas mais poderosas, o Tsukiyomi, para torturar a mente já abalada do seu pequeno irmão (o que, na percepção de Kisame, fora algo imprudente e desnecessário, mas ele não ousou repreender abertamente a atitude de Itachi).

Durante todos os anos que passaram juntos, Kisame foi se aprimorando cada vez mais no ofício de lidar com Uchiha Itachi. Para tanto, Kisame entendeu que a cautela era um dos ingredientes indispensáveis, junto da virtude da paciência e da serenidade do silêncio. Entretanto, mesmo privando-se de inúmeros costumes, características extravagantes (que Kisame percebeu que, na maioria das vezes, pareciam perturbar Itachi de alguma forma), e outros de seus traços habituais, Kisame ainda não conseguira decifrá-lo. Já o vira utilizar uma extensa gama de máscaras diferentes, dos mais variados tipos e feições, e ainda não descobrira qual, de fato, era a verdadeira - se é que alguma era realmente verdadeira. Cada máscara atendia às conveniências de alguém, e Itachi sempre sabia qual usar no momento certo, nunca deixando transparecer qualquer resquício por trás da fachada cuidadosamente construída. Para Pain, ele vestia a máscara da aceitação. Para Kakashi, a máscara da displicência. Para Sasuke, a máscara do sadismo. Para inimigos aleatórios, a máscara em branco, com leves anomalias.

Entretanto, agora, Kisame observava Itachi vestir uma máscara que ele nunca havia visto antes: a máscara da raiva, quase dolorosa.

Ele permanecia estático, vestindo sua máscara, olhos que distribuíam pesadelos focados no céu límpido, braços caindo como pesos mortos em seus lados, dedos roçando levemente o tecido quente de sua capa negra.

Kisame definitivamente não entendia. Segurando a Samehada sobre os seus ombros, sugeriu, mais uma vez, que eles partissem dali o mais rápido possível.

* * *

Sentado na borda de sua cama, Kisame silenciosamente assistia seu parceiro dormir.

Itachi estremecia esporadicamente, agarrando-se ao lençol como uma criança presenciando o pior dos pesadelos, algo que Kisame achou consideravelmente irônico. _Então, Itachi não só distribui pesadelos como também é vulnerável a eles._

Kisame não se importava, não realmente. Mas a essa altura a insônia já lhe tomara por completo, e, tão quietamente quanto possível, ele se levantou e percorreu o caminho até a cama ao lado. Velando o sono agitado de Itachi, chegara à conclusão de que o conceito das máscaras se encaixava perfeitamente com o ofício naturalmente excêntrico do jovem Uchiha: um mestre das ilusões. Mesmo após cinco anos de convivência, Kisame não conseguira distinguir a tênue linha que define o fim da realidade e começo da ilusão. Porém, desvendar Itachi já havia se tornado uma distração nos momentos ociosos para ele, e não estava apto a desistir justo agora – _justo agora_, que Itachi parecia estar prestes a ruir.

Repousando uma mão sobre o braço de seu parceiro, Kisame o sacudiu levemente de modo a acordá-lo. Olhos vermelhos abriram-se subitamente, confusos, seu campo de visão desfocado.

"Tá tudo bem?", Kisame perguntou, e os olhos finalmente se focaram nele. Itachi não respondeu verbalmente, mas o modo como seu corpo ainda tremia foi o suficiente para oferecer uma resposta. Kisame não sabia o que fazer, apenas reconhecia que não possuía nenhuma intenção de deixar Itachi sozinho naquele estado. Assim, ele se sentou na cama, ao lado do Uchiha, e lentamente colocou uma mão em seu ombro, parcialmente esperando que fosse empurrado para longe e ordenado a retornar ao seu próprio leito.

Quando, ao invés disso, Itachi o puxou para mais perto, Kisame não soube como reagir.

* * *

A reunião havia acabado, e os vários membros da Akatsuki rapidamente começaram a partir do esconderijo.

Ao notar que Itachi permanecia fitando Tobi por um longo tempo, Kisame começou a ficar impaciente. "Itachi-san", ele o chama, de certa forma hesitante, afinal, Kisame aprendera que o Uchiha poderia ser tão imprevisível quanto qualquer criatura selvagem. "Não é prudente ficar o encarando desse jeito. Pode parecer que você possui algum tipo de interesse."

"Eu não compreendo", Itachi responde, incerteza clara em seus olhos. "Como ele consegue constantemente vestir aquela máscara sem se transformar nela."

Ao escutar tais palavras, Kisame entendeu que nenhuma outra constatação proferida por Itachi seria tão significativa como aquela, tanto para si mesmo, quanto para o próprio mestre das ilusões. Assistindo o parceiro infantil de Deidara partir, ele ansiou desesperadamente conseguir formular alguma coisa – _qualquer_ coisa – para dizer.


End file.
